User talk:Monkeypolice188
Welcome to Monk's Talk Page! The size of Monk's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 40,000 bytes. Welcome to Monk's talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE New message 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} ---- RE:Controls I think you may have read the IV controls page by accident (I did that mistake too lol), R* Support doesn't have a list of controls for V there - or at least it didn't the last time I checked. Currently re-arranging the table with sections from PC version (console controls will be included with more specific descriptions). btw something seems to be wrong with your signature - it's trying to create a redirect. 21:33, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Image naming So I changed the filenames (on my PC) of the images I added to the Nuclear Waste section earlier (eg. NuclearWasteBarrel16-GTAV.jpg). How do I go about changing them on the Wiki page? Is it easier to just delete them and reupload? Kwintenc (talk) 16:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :See here for help, an Admin has already renamed your current images, but before you add any more images, learn how to name images properly via this tutorial. Thanks :) -- • • 16:22, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to apologise for not tagging those images correctly, I forgot to, but I can assure you that the pictures I've uploaded were screenshotted by myself in-game, in future I'll make sure people know that and I will use proper names and proper Licences. Sorry for any inconvenience I've caused. Matthew2846 (talk) 12:27, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hey Monk. Calm your tone down a bit in your edit summaries. You sound like you are mad at the world. I understand if personal issues are getting to you, but don't express it on the wiki. Thanks man. ( ) 12:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Smashbro8 :Huh? I ain't mad xD I didn't mean to sound mad if so, I'm in a happy mood today. • • 12:53, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I was looking at this and thought that was quite harsh. But never mind then xD. ( ) 12:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Smashbro8 :::Oh shit! I meant to put "done" not "do" xD I was referring to how I had done some research, I wasn't telling him to "do a bit of research" xD • • 12:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's totally understandable lmao xD. Sometimes I mean to write edit summaries and press publish too early xD. ( ) 13:01, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Smashbro8 Aircraft Takedown No problem, the infobox and quote (what I worked on) remain intact. Leo68 (talk) 17:18, August 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: No idea, I haven't played V for some time but from what I remember, attachments and rounds for DLC weapons cost them same in story mode and Online, for some reason. Leo68 (talk) 17:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Pump shotgun I did test it in-game several times, and I always got ~70 RPM, far from being 120 (the latter would mean two shots per second, like the AA-12 from TBoGT). Just check it in-game (or on YouTube) if you're not convinced. 15:02, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Willard May I ask why "this is the only" trivia facts are being avoided? Personally I see no reason to avoid them, as they are sometimes notable. Could I please re-add my note? TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk) 14:45, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Due to your lack of response, and because of the fact that you yourself have stated that my trivia note was correct, I am going to take the liberty of reverting your edit to restore my note. Thank you. EDIT: Sorry, I only just read your reply. I will ask the person whom you have directed me to. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk) 15:15, September 1, 2015 (UTC)